


Crimson Lace

by PandaKyoki



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: 1920s, Cannibalism, Child Abuse, Child Labor, Domestic Violence, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fiona Fabiene Bach, M/M, Murder, OC X CANON, Romance, envy - Freeform, pedophile - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaKyoki/pseuds/PandaKyoki
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Crimson Lace

Her mother holds her small hand while she was carrying her younger brother on her back and her little sister in her arms. The girls' father was loading the whole luggage on the car, which will drive them to their ship to the USA. She never forgets the worried and sad face of her mother when she and her husband give each other their last farewell. Then her father does crouch in front of her and pets her head. "Fiona, be a good girl and do whatever your mom is telling you.", he told her with a soft smile on his lips. "Yes daddy.", was Fioans respond to her father's request. "Is there no other way?", her mother asked her father. Her father was shaking his head. "It's the best way that you and the children can have. I don't want you to be in danger and watch this war.", he was saying this more than once to his wife, who he loved so much. Then the driver says its time to leave or they will miss their ship. Her Father did set her and her little brother into the car. Her brother was around 4 years old and her sister just 1 year. Fiona was watching the sad partnering of her parents, while she was holding her little brother in her arms who was sleeping. After her mother and her little sister did get into the car they made their way to the port. Her mother was still looking in the direction where she saw her husband. Fiona doesn't remember how long they did drive but for sure when they arrived she was tired and wanted to sleep. The luggage was transported into the ship. The older girl did rub her eyes and follows her mother into the ship and to their ship cabin. The cabin wasn't big with its two double bunk beds. Fiona did take her little brother and lays with him on the left lower bed of the cabin. Her mother and sister used the other lower bed of the double bunk bed on the right side. "Where are we going, mommy?", Erik asked his mother after he woke up from his slumber. "We're going to New Orleans visiting some relatives of your father.", she said to her son, while he was still tired and half asleep. The name of Fiona's brother is Erik and that of her sister Emma. Her father's name is Eliot and that of her mother Madlene. Fiona had hips long red hair and emerald green eyes like her father. Her mother and siblings are having blonde hair and blue eyes. So she is the only one who goes more after her father than her mother from her looks.

The days past slowly, until they arrived in the USA and the federal State of Louisiana. Erik was the first one who left the ship quickly and jumped on the ground. He was feeling unwell and also got sick on their ship trip. But now it's like he was a newborn or so. Fiona was looking around, there were so many people and also people with dark skin. She wondered why they had to work so hard. But then a young teen with brown hair and glasses did catch her attention. He was beaten up and wounded. She was looking worried and walked over to him. "Are you alright?", she asked him and he suddenly twitched of surprise. He looked at the young girl in front of him. His left eye was blue, some blood did drop from his mouth, his wrist did show traces of ropes and he must have been tied up. His glasses were broken. He wasn't answering her and also looked away. He kinda felt embarrassed to be asked from a child. Then she did softly push her beige-colored Teddy bear with a pastel pink ribbon around its neck on his cheek. He looked at her with wide eyes. "Here take him. He always was there for me if I was sad. So he will be there for you if you're sad or hurt. If you hug him you feel much better.", she told him and placed the teddy bear into his arms. She smiled at him with such a cute and cheerful smile. Then her mother was calling Fiona. "I'm coming!", she shouted before she left the young teen, who was watching her with a shy smile on his lips. Before she could leave he suddenly grabbed her hand and asked her, "What's your name?" "My Name is Fiona Fabiene Bach.", she introduces herself. He let go of her hand and then she was walking over to her mother who was waiting for her. Fiona got into the car which would take them to her fathers' relatives which were already waiting for them. She waved her hand at the young teen who was still looking at her and her smile made him feel warm and happy. He never felt like this before and he was hoping that he could meet her again and thank her for her kindness. He was holding the bear close to his chest. "Fiona...", he whispered and her name made him feel happy.


End file.
